companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DesertDust/Archive 1
Article overhaul - Wehrmacht Hi DesertDust, I have only just noticed your blog post, really sorry about that. I've quickly commented on the post, but I thought to give a more indepth reply here. I think it is a great idea to completely overhaul the article, any article at that. Some of these articles here are in not the greatest condition, if a complete overhaul and re-write is necessary to bring the content up to scatch, I say go for it. As said in my comment to your blog post, if this is going to be done, it needs to keep some sort of consistency to either an article (or articles) within the wiki here, or a new standard of articles needs to be made and executed on the wiki. I would like to know your thoughts. Thanks and regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 04:26, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Generally, problem with wehrmacht's articles is, that sometimes are written with slang(like "vet2" or "allied blob"), and too many text is in one chapter. For example, some articles are just a "wall of text". Many words without any paragraphs. United states pages( and others) have many paragraphs and chapters, and looks nicely in consequence. I made that article, but i dont know how it looks from tactical side. That isn't revolution, generally it's solid, basic tactic, i think. About other articles, i'll try to rewrite Wehrmacht's doctrine pages. Now, there are few articles about doctrine abilities, like firestorm and zeal. For example, in United states there isn't article like "105 mm off-map artillery barrage". Information about it is in Infantry company, and separate article doesn't exist. My editing skills are rather on basic level, but i hope, that these articles will look "clear and nice" if i end (and similar to United States pages). If i make something stupid with article, that will be rather because of mistake than bad will ;) They will need "quality control" because of grammar, as i mentioned earlier. Sorry for possible grammatical mistakes. DesertDust (talk) 20:27, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: Several pages deleted Hi DesertDust, Thanks for notifying me. I shall get straight onto it. In answer to your question, it is extremely easy to bring the pages back. I'll also deal with this bored IP. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 08:32, October 19, 2012 (UTC) :The offending IP has been dealt with. :Regards, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 08:40, October 19, 2012 (UTC) I know I'll see about looking it over, I have RL issues and writing to deal with so it could take a while. This wiki isn't go everywhere at once, so I'm not worried about time limits. I personly think Grenaders are the best infantry in the game, because they are stable and easily made deadly to tanks as well as infantry. Warhead77777 (talk) 21:44, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I noticed it's easier to play the game after reading the veterncy infomation. Keep it up. Warhead77777 (talk) 22:50, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, http://coh-stats.net/Main_Page.html Maybe this site will be useful for you. You will find there every information about veterancy or weapons in company of heroes. DesertDust (talk) 18:23, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Continued excellent work Hi DesertDust, I have been monitoring the continued work you have been putting into this wiki. It is all great stuff. It is always in the little things, huh? Thanks for your edits. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 16:19, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for kind words :-). Some articles look better now, thanks to emblems. Wehrmacht article has been improved now by someone( as contributor, i don't know who), and look similar to other factions. There were some bad looking sentences, and intervalls between paragraphs were too big, my bad. Now i'm working on Grenadier squad page. I have wanted to edit other pages too, but i'll have some work because of studies and few other things, at least to april, maybe longer. Still, i'll make some edits, if i will have time. DesertDust (talk) 20:54, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :Well, seeing that I have now finished my studies, I will have much more time to give to the wiki. :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 23:52, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Interwiki request Hi my username is MAYA2012 nice to meet you. I create a Italian wiki of Company of Heroes. Can you ask Attack Rhino or any admin to link your wiki to my wiki please? (INTERLINK - interlanguage WIKI for any translation!) You should add in your main page -->it: i think. Your great work is my guide! P.S. (sorry for my bad english..) Maya2012 (talk) 20:13, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Invitation of administration rights Hey DesertDust, I have been extremely busy in the last couple of months, therefore I have only been able to monitor what has been happening on this wiki. I have again seen all the great work you have constantly been putting into this wiki. From everything that I have seen you post and edit since you started contributing twelve months ago, to many other parts of contributing to this wiki, like taking care of bad faith edits and notifying me of any vandalism, I would like to know whether you want to be an admin on this wiki. This would be so, if I am not available to fix a problem, ban a user, delete or move a page, there will be someone active else on this wiki who would be able to. What do you think? Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 06:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Hi DesertDust, :Thank you for the reply. I think we should just model the creation and editing of CoH 2 pages off the CoH pages, eg. pages on the B.A.R. or MG 42 will be deleted yet of course a page on the Flak 88 will not. So, I do not want a page on something that is not its own unit/building/doctrine. Stuff like that. For any multi-player stuff, no individual pages on anything smaller than specific maps or strategies and for single-player nothing smaller than battles/characters/missions. :In regards to that particular page you referenced in your response, I currently cannot comment on it, as I have not yet played the second game. :Addressing the wiki's strategy, I would currently be more inclined to try to develop on the CoH 2 pages instead. I think it would therefore bring in more traffic (and therefore editors) to help clean up the CoH pages. :Most of the administrative responsibilities are straight-forward enough. If you however want any guidance on how I have dealt with blocking offending editors, you can look over my block log. ::See here: Attack Rhino's Block Log :If there is anything else you might want to know or have some help or advice with admining, please do not hesitate to leave me a message. :Kind regards, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 18:00, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. Because you now have admin rights here, you might want to check over the different templates used on the wiki, especially the "Vandalism" and "Warning" templates. ::See here: Templates Re: Message about CoH 2 content on wiki Hi DesertDust, Thank you for the reply about this issue. I have made a more detailed reply about it on my page, as I thought it would be a better place to centralise this discussion. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 04:07, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Company of Heroes: Eastern Front Hi DesertDust, I have only just noticed your Message, really sorry about that. i'm new here and trying to help expanding Wehrmacht Ostheer Faction's page. ok mr Desertdust i will fix it later for Ostheer Page, right now i just can say thank you for your help for the correct format. hi Desert Dust first of all i want to say thank you for your help for correcting the Wehrmacht Ostheer's page format. now i want to ask how to create a new page so i can add the new page for Command trees of Ostheer Thx Before Ahendra(Ahendra (talk) 21:54, August 29, 2013 (UTC)) '4:51, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Eastern Front Hey DesertDust, Thanks for the message. Go right ahead with the writing! Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 00:22, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hi DesertDust, Would you be able to tell me, are there many people still playing COH1 multiplayer now COH2 is out? I'm thinking of buying it but I don't want to end up on a server on my own with no-one to play against! Thanks, Ross Update wiki-bar Hi!!! Why don't you update the navigation bar? It's very old... for this nice wiki! Good work and... for everything don't hesitate to contact me!! See ya! MAYA2012 :Hi! :I can help you, if you want... try to copy this in control panel--menu: *#|Series **Company of Heroes 2 <--- if you want **Company of Heroes ***Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts|Opposing Fronts ***Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor|Tales of Valor *#|Faction **United of States|U.S.A. ***U.S.A. Infantry <----- insert the category infantry for example or create a new page ***U.S.A. Veichles *** <----- other choose you **Wehrmacht ***Wehrmacht Units <---- insert the category for example or create a new page ***Panzers ***Doctrine **British ***Royal British Infantry ***Veichles *** **Panzer Elite ***Panzer Elite Infantry ***Veichles ***Tactics **Wehrmacht Heer *#|Other ***Resources ***Buildings ***Gameplay :this guidelines is similar of my Italian Exploration wiki-bar... try this or you create a new from this! :Hope i've helped you... :MAYA2012 see ya Help Hi! :D The Company of Heroes wiki in english language is very important then my italian wiki, and so, i can ask you if i became a temporarily admin, so i can ''upgrade this wiki after that i can be fired from this! What do you think? :MAYA2012 :Hello, :It will be better, if you ask Attack Rhino for that. I think, that he should decide about this. :DesertDust (talk) 17:30, November 19, 2013 (UTC) : ok thanks! Have you seen my little tips for the upgrade the exploration bar? :see ya! :MAYA2012 Help 2 Hi, sorry for this, but you are only active admin in this wiki... if you want i help you for navigation bar, your english wiki is '''more important to carry other foreign wiki. See ya! MAYA2012 GREAT! Nice job; i make this page for Company of Heroes 2 --->Wehrmacht infantry. It's in my language (italian) but in the future i translate this in US/EN language in your wiki and i help when i'll found the time! :D You and other users can used the italian COH picture for US/EN COH WIKI! see ya and good work!! MAYA2012 Rollback you made earlier Have you even read the pieces of text? Panzer Grenadiers weapons section and upgrades section was 95% alike. Its just paraphrased differently. The wiki is becoming a shithole when you copy everything on every page over and over again Cratyz (talk) 13:32, May 23, 2014 (UTC) New sections Yea I thought it had been made by 1 person, and I do believe he has put many effort into it, but I haven't seen any wikia so far which paraphrases content on 6 different pages and I'm convinced it'll only improve the site when articles get segmented. I have to agree with you that a separate article for MK2 Grenade is a bit over the top, but then again you should make a page named Grenades and include subheadings with Incendiaries, Stielhandgranate, MK2's, Stormtrooper cluster grenades etc. That way you can still redirect to the Grenades page easily. I don't know if this wikia gets enough visitors anymore, but I can understand that it might not be worth it to overhaul the CoH1 section all over again. We should at least prevent mods from entering the wiki, and perhaps we could compete with companyofheroes2.wikia by adding separate sections for those articles. Point is that we would need a proper userbase to help with peer2peer editing Cratyz (talk) 14:26, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Update Main Page Hello! I'm an administrator of Italian Company of Heroes wiki and I'm a friend of MAYA2012. I suggest you to update your main page, because it is rather old-fashioned. If you want, you can take the cue from italian CoH wiki's main page without problems. Let me know Best Regards GabryC (talk) 10:47, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Alright, as you wish GabryC (talk) 17:25, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi DesertDust, you apparently wanted me to leave a message because I edited two articles. I only corrected minor spelling mistakes and made no major changes. Cheers Alex (Berlin)